Cerita Orang Tua Baru
by Ydyakonenko
Summary: Menjadi orang tua baru ternyata tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Tak percaya? Coba saja tanyakan pada Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing. SuLay GS! for Yixing


_**SuLay "Cerita The Series" saya tulis sebagai pelarian sesaat dari pakem penulisan yang saya anut sejak memutuskan untuk menulis, juga sebagai wujud arogansi saya dalam memaksakan karakter yang 'realistis' dan 'membumi' terhadap OTP kesayangan saya ini. Cerita saya tuliskan dengan tema ringan yang dekat dengan kehidupan sehari-hari, mengkhianati karakter asal saya dalam hal menciptakan ide cerita**_ 😉

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Mengingat cerita ini adalah wujud pelarian, arogansi, dan pengkhianatan dari karakter penulisan saya sendiri, saya memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan kritik apapun yang ditujukan pada karya saya ini. Oleh karena itu, akan sangat bijaksana jika Anda segera berpindah jika merasa gerah dengan cerita ini**_ 😀

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CERITA ORANG TUA BARU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genderswitch for lovely Yixingie**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: Nol faedah, bahasa tak sesuai standar PUEBI, diksi minimalis, OOC akut**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

 _ **Terinspirasi dari pengalaman kakak tercintaku pada episode awal kehidupannya sebagai seorang ibu…**_

[Photo]

 **2.205.091 likes**

 **kjm_suho** One of the reasons why I love my wife **zyxzjs** more and more ❤ It's Nicolas 👶

Dear our little prince Nicolas,

We loved you from the very start,

you stole our breath,

embraced our hearts.

Our life together has just begun,

you're a part of us, little one!*

Love,

Daddy and Ibu

📷 by **springephemeral**

 **#nicolas #kimyejoon #son #littlebundleofjoy #loveofmylife**

View all 107.091 comments

 **springephemeral** Thank you Suho and Lay for choosing Spring Ephemeral. We had a great time capturing such beautiful pictures of your little angel Nicolas. Congratulations on the birth of your newborn son! **kjm_suho zyxzjs**

 **galaxy_fanfan kjm_suho** congrats bro, akhirnya panen juga 👶 Persis elu banget nih si nicolas. Semua lu embat kayaknya, yixing kagak kebagian sama sekali 😜

 **gulalidjawa** Spesialis 3D cake, siap melayani pengiriman se-Jabodetabek. Pastikan momen spesial Anda semakin berwarna dengan 3D cake spesial dari Gulali Djawa. CP: 085212345678.

 **sulayhardshipper** KYAAAAAAAAA! Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu lahir jugaaak 👶🎊 Welcome to the world baby Woori, eh sekarang namanya Nicolas ding hehehe 😃 Welcome to the world baby Nicolas Kim Yejoon! You're so cuteeee, pipinya itu lho gemesin banget! Ini anak bayik mirip bgt sama daddynya yes. Congratulations kopel kesayangan **kjm_suho zyxzjs** atas kelahiran baby Nicolas. Semoga Nicolas jadi anak soleh, berbakti sama orang tua, berguna bagi nusa, bangsa, negara dan agama. Amiinnn 🙏 So happy for you two 🙌 🙌

 **sureekreutz_** Apa jangan2 yg kemaren dimaksud Luhan di IG tuh lahirannya baby Woori aka Nicolas, ya? Gw sempet mikir maksud dia menanti tuh menanti hari-H dia sama Sehun wkwk

 **watasiwahyo** Ini dia si anak ganteng yang pipinya tumpah-tumpah, yang cokotable abis bikin gemesh pingin nyokot, yang nangisnya kuenceng puoool! Mbak pinjem bawa pulang boleh nggak myeon **kjm_suho**? 😃 Sekali lagi selamat ya myeon n deksaayykuh **zyxzjs** udah resmi jadi ortu. Deksaayy, embak wishing u a speedy recovery. Semangat terus demi ASI eksklusif buat si anak ganteng ya, sing sabar ngadepin ngamuknya nico kalo mau mimik cucu 😃 myeon juga semangat terus jadi ayah proASI, demi generasi emas! 💪

 **arredhelle212** Bener tebakan gw, babynya cowok yeaahh 🙌 Selamat ya **kjm_suho zyxzjs** babynya cakep, gemesin, mirip Suho oppa banget. Calon tamvan ini sih 👍 Btw gw suka banget sama namanya. Nicolas Kim Yejoon. Keren, keren!

 **7_luhan_m** Nicooo! Budhe baru nyampe rumah tapi udah kangen pingin gendong Nico lagi 😃 Besok budhe main lagi yoo cah bagus sing pipine puersis bolen. Duh duh ancen ngguemesi tenan ponakanku iki 😍

 **zyxkjm** DEMI APA TERNYATA MBAK ICING UDAH LAHIRAN! OMG! Ini dia sosok baby Woori yang selama ini kita tunggu2! Cakep banget kamu Naak, unyu2, udah gitu mirip banget ih sama daddynya 😍😍 Nggak nyangka ternyata cowok, soalnya mbak Icing pas hamil keliatan feminin banget! Congrats mbak Icing **zyxzjs** mas Suho **kjm_suho** 🎊🎊🎊 Btw kirain Woori itu memang nama yang bakal masuk akte, ternyata cuma nama panggilan waktu di perut aja, ya? Hehehe… Oke deh berarti sekarang manggilnya Nicolas yaa^^ Welcome to the world, Nicolas! Salam sayang dari auntie SuLay shipper 😘

 **real_pcy** Fotokopian bapake. Nanging dhuwure bapakmu ojo difotokopi yo Le **#nicolaskimyejoon**

 **therealocha** Kenapa yang namanya nicolas selalu ganteng? Nicolas saputra, nicolas cage, sekarang ditambah nicolas kim yejoon yang calon ganteng juga omoooo

 **baekhyunee_exo** Heiiiii kamuuuuuuhhhh iya kamuuuuuhhhh (emaknya mode on 😜) anaknya Ibu Yeheung sama Daddy Joonmyeon kok gans banget siiiiii. Gemesin pulaaakkk, jadi pengen cium sama gigit pipinya yang **#cokotable** kalo kata budhe **watasiwahyo** 😘😀 Tunggu yaa Nico sayaang, nanti sore bibik Baekkie yang cans sama oom **real_pcy** yang ngakunya jauh lebih gans dari Nico mau jengukin Nico lagi. Nico yang anteng ya nungguin bibik sama oom, terus jangan jejeritan mulu kalo mau nenen. Yang sabar, kan ibunya masih belajar nenenin, belum expert wqwqwq 😀 See you soon anak ganteng 😘😘😘

 **sulay_joonxing** 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍 It's a boy! What a lovely baby boy you are, Nicolas Kim Yejoon 👶😍😘 Mukanya persis banget sama Suho Oppa yalord, jaminan ganteng ini anak bayik 😍😍 Selamat oppa **kjm_suho** encik **zyxzjs** , semoga Nicolas jadi anak yang berbakti lagi berprestasi kayak daddy sama ibunya. Sulay shippers ayoook tumpengannn!

 **oohsehun** Fotokopian bapake. Nanging dhuwure bapakmu ojo difotokopi yo Le (2) **#nicolaskimyejoon**

 **miranda_rosary** Puji Tuhan akhirnya keponakan yang ditunggu-tunggu lahir juga 🙌 Tebakan gw meleset, ternyata anaknya cowok. Tapi nggak apa-apa, yang penting sehat, sempurna. Congrats Daddy **kjm_suho** Ibu **zyxzjs** atas kelahiran anak pertamanya. Nicolas so lovely yaa 😍 Semoga Nicolas tumbuh jadi anak tangguh, berbakti, takut Tuhan 🙏 Buat Yixing ditunggu update IGnya. Penasaran siapa tau Yixing mau bagi2 cerita seputar lahiran Nicolas hehe

 **boakwon** Myeonnn congrats! Akhirnya kau jadi bapak. Lahiran kapan bini kau? Mana tak ada kau kabari kakakmu ini **kjm_suho**

 **kanjengsuholkaydiningrat** Lhoo udah lahiran ternyata! Yawlaaa pangeran ciliknya junjungan cakep banget kayak bapaknya 😍 Terus itu pipinya cubitable abis kek kue cubit! Selamat buat junjungan **kjm_suho** sama mbak bojo **zyxzjs** semoga nicolas jadi anak soleh, penyejuk mata dan hati daddy sama ibunya 🙏

 **ryusdb** Salamaik bro **kjm_suho** nanti uda ajak dinda riri manjanguak nicolas

 **jeffrysantiago717** Ulala ternyata anak bayik made in switzerland sudah lahir dengan selamat, pemirsa! Congrats my bias **zyxzjs** dan suami **kjm_suho** 🙌 Tapi kok nicolas yejoon plek bapaknya ya, nggak ada mirip2nya blas sama ibunya 😀

 **awkyungsoo** Si pipi squishy kesayangan bibik 😘 Nicoyaa kalo mau nenen nggak usah pake ngamuk ya sayang, kasian ibunya kewalahan.

 **dindd911** Anjaayyy ngakak baca komen ceye sama ohseh 😂

 **jiwoo543 kjm_suho** Woojoo oppayaaa, selamat yaa udah jadi bapak. Nicolasnya ganteng, unyu, gemasshh 😍😘 Sori gw belum sempet nengok. Salam buat xingxing unnie ya, semoga cepet pulih. I'm so happy for both of you, oppa and unnie **zyxzjs**

"OEEEK OEEEK!" (jujur saya bingung gimana nulis suara tangis bayi. Nggak mungkin juga saya tulis pake fonetis kan? 😃)

Kim Joonmyeon terperanjat mendengar suara tangis bayi yang menggelegar dari balik pintu kamar berwarna putih gading di hadapannya ini. Perhatiannya seketika teralihkan dari layar ponselnya yang tengah menampilkan menu Instagram. Nyaris saja ponselnya lolos dari genggaman. Beruntung refleksnya cukup baik. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan iPhone 8 kesayangannya menghantam lantai.

"Yejoonie."

Nama itu refleks terucap dari bibir tipis Joonmyeon, mengiringi gerakan taktis dari tangan kirinya yang meraih gagang pintu, sedikit kerepotan oleh kantung plastik berisi dua _cup_ jus segar.

"OEEEKK! OEEEKK!"

Pemandangan yang menyambutnya di balik pintu adalah latar berupa ruang rawat inap mewah serupa kamar hotel, disusul sosok ibu mertuanya dan ibunya sendiri yang tengah bahu-membahu memegangi sosok bayi mungil dalam dekapan istrinya. Tampak ketiga wanita beda usia itu lumayan kerepotan lantaran Si Bayi memberontak dengan menendang-nendang udara kosong dan menggelegar lewat suara tangis yang seolah menggetarkan udara. Menyaksikan pemandangan yang lumayan kisruh tersebut, Joonmyeon bergegas menghampiri ranjang tempat istrinya tengah duduk bersandar, sejenak mengalihkan perhatian sang istri dari bayi mereka.

"Mas, Nico mulai lagi."

Istrinya yang manis, Zhang Yixing, mengadu padanya dengan tampang frustrasi sekaligus memelas. Kentara benar Yixing kewalahan menghadapi Nicolas, bayi mereka. Sesekali Yixing tampak meringis kesakitan dan Joonmyeon yang melihatnya jadi ikut-ikutan merasa nyeri. Joonmyeon tahu persis istrinya itu masih harus berjibaku melawan nyeri pascaoperasi _caesar_ yang tak bisa dibilang ringan.

"Nico, Nico, hei, _ndak_ boleh rewel, ah. Ibunya masih susah gerak itu lho. Nico belajar sabar, ya? _Ndak_ boleh rewel, _mesakke*_ Ibu." Ibunda Yixing yang duduk di tepi ranjang putrinya terdengar membujuk Nicolas sembari berupaya mengarahkan bayi yang seolah-olah meronta-ronta itu agar mencapai puting susu ibunya.

"Anakmu ini lho Myeon, _jiaaan ora sabaran_ _tenan*_ ," lapor ibunda Joonmyeon yang berdiri di sisi ranjang. Tampak satu tangannya membelai-belai rambut tipis milik Nicolas dan tangan satunya lagi membantu menahan Nicolas agar tak lolos dari dekapan ibunya.

Ibundanya dan ibunda Yixing sampai turun tangan untuk membantu Yixing. Heboh? Memang. Akan tetapi, perlu diketahui bahwa Yixing masih belum leluasa bergerak. Perempuan manis itu baru belajar duduk setelah kemarin hanya bisa berbaring seharian pascaoperasi. Gerakannya masih terbatas, caranya mendekap Nicolas pun masih kaku. Ditambah Nicolas yang berontak tentu semakin menyulitkan Yixing hingga bantuan dari ibu-ibu mereka lebih dari sekadar perlu.

"OEEEKK! OEEEKK!" Tangisan Nicolas terdengar begitu membahana. Bayi yang mewarisi struktur wajah Joonmyeon ini agaknya jengkel bukan main karena belum juga mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, sampai-sampai dia justru berpaling dari payudara ibunya.

"Nico, ayo dicoba dulu, Sayang. Ayo, _ora pareng*_ rewel, ah. Nico 'kan suka _mimikke_ * Ibu. Kalo Nico _ndak_ nyoba _ngenyot_ _yo ndak_ bakal keluar _tho_ ," komentar ibunda Joonmyeon sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan mimik geli.

Joonmyeon menghela napas. Bahkan sebelum ibunya berkomentar pun dia sudah tahu duduk permasalahan yang menimpa Nicolas. Nicolas lagi-lagi mengamuk lantaran dia belum bisa beradaptasi dengan bentuk puting susu ibunya. Bisa dibilang milik ibunya memang kurang ideal dan menyulitkan Nicolas untuk mengisap, tetapi dokter menjamin bahwa bentuk yang tidak ideal itu tidak berpengaruh pada produksi ASI. Nyatanya produksi ASI Yixing cukup lancar, hanya saja terbilang tak mudah bagi Nicolas untuk dapat menikmatinya dengan nyaman.

"Nico, Nico kok marah? Duh, niru siapa ini, ya? Padahal ibunya waktu bayi dulu anteng, lho," gantian ibunda Yixing yang mengomentari tingkah polah Nicolas dengan geli, berbeda dengan putrinya yang kentara benar frustrasi menghadapi Nicolas.

" _Daddyne yo ndhisik anteng, Jeng*_ ," ibunda Joonmyeon menimpali, tak kalah geli.

Joonmyeon tak menghiraukan komentar mereka berdua. Fokusnya hanya pada Nicolas dan Yixing, terutama Yixing. Melihat istrinya memasang tampang frustrasi sambil menggigit-gigit bibir dengan putus asa, Joonmyeon tentu tak sampai hati. Bagaimanapun istrinya itu masih ibu baru, tentu dia masih belum pandai mengondisikan sang buah hati yang baru dua hari hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Nico sini sama Daddy, ya," Joonmyeon dengan tanggap segera mengambilalih bantuan yang diberikan ibu dan mertuanya. "Biar sama daddynya aja, Bunda, Mama," dia meminta izin pada kedua ibundanya.

"Nah, coba sama Daddy ya, Nico." Ibunda Joonmyeon bergegas memberi jalan untuk Joonmyeon, demikian pula dengan ibunda Yixing. "Kamunya rileks, Myeon. Jangan panik. Yeheung juga. Jangan stres gitu _tho_ , _Nduk*_. _Ndak_ apa-apa. Bayi nangis itu 'kan caranya dia komunikasi," nasihatnya pada sang anak dan menantu. Perempuan yang masih terlihat ayu di usia paruh baya itu tersenyum geli menyaksikan tampang menantunya yang mengibakan.

"Rileks, _Nduk_. _Nek_ kamu stres, Nico malah tambah rewel. Dibawa santai aja. Sama anak sendiri kok stres," ibunda Yixing turut menasihati sang putri. "Anakmu nggak sabaran, ya kamu harus lebih sabar lagi. Nico masih belum adaptasi. Nanti lama-lama juga biasa. _Sing_ sabar. Dinikmati aja. Itu seninya jadi ibu baru," tambahnya menyemangati.

Yixing tak menyahuti kedua ibundanya. Perempuan itu memilih menatap Joonmyeon yang kini duduk di sebelahnya dan membantu menopang Nicolas.

"Mas." Yixing memanggil suaminya dengan suara yang memelas bukan main, seolah mencoba mengirimkan sinyal SOS lewat getaran suaranya.

"Mas di sini, Dek," sahut Joonmyeon lembut, menenangkan. "Kamu jangan stres, ya. Betul kata Bunda sama Mama. Kita harus rileks, sabar. Yuk, kita pelan-pelan bujuk Nico," ajak Joonmyeon. Satu tangannya yang bebas perlahan mengelus rambut hitam sebahu milik Yixing yang sedikit lembab oleh keringat.

"Nico, Yejoonie, marahnya udah dulu, yuk. Sekarang Nico minum, ya. Tuh, Ibu udah siap," Joonmyeon beralih mengelus rambut tipis Nicolas. Suaranya selembut beledu dan sarat kasih sayang. Dengan hati-hati Joonmyeon mencoba menghadapkan Nico ke payudara ibunya.

"Ayo, Nak. Minum ya, anak gantengnya Daddy sama Ibu."

Joonmyeon begitu telaten mengondisikan Nicolas agar mencapai puting susu ibunya. Bayi tampan ini menolak dan semakin keras menangis, tetapi Joonmyeon tak menyerah. Berkali-kali dikecupnya kening Nicolas sambil membujuknya lewat suara selembut beledu. Setelah empat kali mencoba mengarahkan Nicolas menuju payudara Yixing, akhirnya Nicolas mau melahap puting susu ibunya. Sempat dua kali mencoba mengisap dan gagal, maka pada percobaan ketiga Nicolas akhirnya berhasil mencecap air susu ibunya lewat isapan kuat. Buah hati Joonmyeon dan Yixing ini pun berhenti menangis. Kontan keempat orang dewasa di sekelilingnya mendesah lega, lebih-lebih kedua orang tuanya yang sampai bercucuran peluh seperti habis berolahraga.

"Owalah, Jeng, giliran sama daddynya nurut," ibunda Joonmyeon kembali berkomentar. Dia terkekeh, juga merasa takjub melihat Nicolas berhasil dikondisikan oleh Joonmyeon.

"Iya, Jeng," ibunda Yixing turut terkekeh. "Nico _aleman_ *, nih. Maunya sama Daddy aja," nenek baru itu mengomentari sang cucu dengan nada geli.

Baik Joonmyeon maupun Yixing tersenyum kecil menanggapi komentar ibu-ibu mereka.

"Nico kok nggak nurut sama aku ya, Mas?" Yixing sekonyong-konyong berbisik pada Joonmyeon. "Giliran sama kamu dia nurut."

Joonmyeon kembali mengulas senyumnya yang _angelic_. "Bukan nggak nurut, tapi 'belum nurut'," Joonmyeon mengoreksi. "Nico nggak nyaman, soalnya kamu panik, stres duluan."

Tangan kiri Joonmyeon yang bebas perlahan-lahan bergerak menuju rambut Yixing, membelai-belainya penuh sayang.

"Jangan dibawa panik apalagi stres. 'Kan kamu nggak sendiri. Ada Mas, Bunda, Mama. Kita semua ada buat kamu. Dibikin _enjoy_ aja ya, Dek. 'Kan kita udah sembilan bulan nunggu-nunggu ketemu Nico. Sekarang begitu Nico lahir _mosok_ kamu malah stres?" Joonmyeon menyemangati istrinya.

"Nico cuma belum biasa sama punyamu. Nanti lama-lama juga biasa. 'Kan kata dokter kamu dijamin bisa menyusui normal kayak ibu-ibu yang lain," tambahnya dengan lembut.

"Jeng, kita ngopi _ae yo._ Biar Nico _kwaliti taim mbek bapak ibune_ ," ibunda Joonmyeon dengan pengertian mengajak ibunda Yixing keluar begitu melihat interaksi di antara anak dan menantunya.

"Ayo, Jeng. _Ngombe* Americano sueger_ ini," ibunda Yixing langsung menyambut dengan antusias. Sama seperti ibunda Joonmyeon, dia juga cukup pengertian untuk memberikan privasi bagi anak, menantu, dan cucunya.

Kedua nenek yang masih berjiwa muda itu pun berpamitan pada anak, menantu, dan cucu mereka. Sepeninggal mereka berdua, terdengar Yixing berkata lirih pada suaminya.

"Aku payah ya, Mas. Aku kalah sama Nico. Baru begini aja udah stres duluan." Yixing memandangi Nicolas yang mulai bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan puting susunya. Tatapannya sarat akan kasih sayang sekaligus rasa bersalah.

"Bukan payah, cuma belum biasa," Joonmyeon membesarkan hati Yixing. Sebagai bonus, dikecupnya lembut pelipis istrinya itu, memberikan dukungan lewat bahasa nonverbal.

"Nanti juga biasa. Sekarang 'kan kamu masih belum leluasa gerak juga, jadi masih nggak nyaman. Nanti kalo kamu udah leluasa gerak pasti kamu ngerasa nyaman, Nico juga ikut-ikutan nyaman. Jangan ngerasa _down_ gitu ya, Sayang. Kamu 'kan ibunya Nico. Nggak bakal ada tempat lain yang lebih nyaman buat Nico selain di pelukan kamu. Belajar lebih pede, ya. Mas percaya kamu pasti bisa jadi ibu terhebat buat anak ganteng kita ini."

Joonmyeon begitu lembut, begitu tulus. Mendengar kata demi kata yang terucap dari bibirnya, Yixing pun terharu hingga sepasang mata indahnya berkaca-kaca.

"Mas _support_ aku terus, ya, _please_." Yixing menolehkan kepala untuk menatap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon balas menatapnya dalam-dalam. Senyum _angelic_ terukir sempurna di bibirnya. "Pasti, Sayang. Mas pasti _support_ kamu terus, kok," janji Joonmyeon sungguh-sungguh.

Yixing balas tersenyum, memamerkan _single dimple_ -nya yang menawan di pipi kanan.

"Makasih ya, Mas. Aku tau telat banget ngomong makasih sama kamu, padahal selama ini Mas selalu ada buat aku, _support_ aku, lebih-lebih sembilan bulan terakhir ini. Kamu bener-bener _care_ sama aku, sama Nico juga. Maaf kalo selama ini aku sering nyusahin Mas, apalagi selama hamil Nico. Maaf ya, Mas. Aku belum bisa jadi istri yang ideal."

Yixing tak kalah tulus mengatakannya pada Joonmyeon, menghadirkan keharuan dan kehangatan dalam hati suaminya itu.

"Kamu nggak pernah nyusahin Mas, kok." Joonmyeon membingkai rahang Yixing dengan kedua tangannya. "Kamu justru bikin Mas _happy_ terus. Apalagi kamu udah susah payah jagain Nico selama sembilan bulan dan rela nahan sakit demi ngelahirin Nico. Nico itu hadiah terindah buat Mas dari kamu. Justru Mas yang harus bilang makasih sama kamu. Kamu istri yang ideal kok, Sayang. Terbaik, malah."

Senyum _angelic_ Joonmyeon yang selalu berhasil menambah kadar ketampanannya berkali-kali lipat kembali tersungging, spesial untuk istrinya yang manis.

"Bojoku ini _dabest_. Percaya sama Mas."

Joonmyeon mengakhiri kalimatnya lewat sentuhan lembut bibirnya di bibir Yixing. Dikecupnya bibir ranum milik istrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang, menyalurkan segenap kasih sayang yang dimilikinya untuk Yixing lewat lumatan-lumatan halus sebagai wujud bahasa nonverbal yang terasa jauh lebih tulus dan jujur dibandingkan bahasa verbal manapun di dunia ini.

" _I love you,"_ Joonmyeon berbisik disela lumatan-lumatan halus yang diberikannya di bibir Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum haru, menggumamkan _'I love you too'_ sebelum balas melumat bibir Joonmyeon tak kalah lembut, penuh kasih sayang.

Pasangan orang tua baru yang satu ini berbalas ciuman dengan lembutnya, sesaat melupakan Nicolas yang ada di antara mereka berdua. Nicolas agaknya paham kalau dia diabaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Bayi yang tak ubahnya duplikat Joonmyeon ini tiba-tiba merengek, mengejutkan orang tuanya hingga tautan bibir mereka terlepas secara otomatis.

"Nico- _ya_ , _mianhae_. Daddy lupa ada Nico di sini," Joonmyeon nyengir begitu menyadari kealpaannya terhadap sang buah hati. "Maaf ya, Sayang. Daddy kebawa suasana. Habis bibirnya Ibu manis banget sih, bikin ketagihan."

"Mas, ih. Ngomongnya yang bagusan dikit, dong. Nico masih kecil." Yixing mendesis. Tampak wajahnya bersemu merah, khasnya setiap kali terlibat interaksi romantis dengan Joonmyeon.

"Nggak apa-apa. Nico juga belum ngerti ya, Nico?" Joonmyeon terkekeh. Pemilik senyuman _angelic_ ini beralih mengecup puncak kepala putranya yang masih lunak, tak disangka menghadirkan senyuman khas bayi dari Nicolas.

"Eh, anak gantengnya Ibu udah bisa senyum." Yixing tampak takjub melihat Nicolas tersenyum disela aktivitasnya menyusu. Nicolas terlihat begitu menggemaskan hingga Yixing merasakan kasih sayangnya meluap-luap untuk bayinya ini.

"Duh, ganteng banget sih kamu, Nak. Jadi makin cinta." Yixing mengecup kening Nicolas penuh sayang.

"Siapa dulu bapaknya," celetuk Joonmyeon narsistik, menghadirkan tawa kecil dari Yixing.

"Iya deh yang ganteng. Tapi semoga yang ditiru gantengnya aja ya, tingginya jangan," Yixing meledek tinggi badan Joonmyeon.

"Nggak masalah pendek. Biar kata Daddy pendek begini, toh buktinya bisa dapet bidadari jadi istri. _Don't worry,_ Nico Sayang. Biar pendek yang penting berkualitas. Dijamin cewek-cewek pada _kelepek-kelepek._ Ibumu contohnya," balas Joonmyeon tak mau kalah.

Yixing tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Iya deh, iya. Biar pendek begini Ibu tetep cinta, kok."

Joonmyeon ikut tertawa. " _Love you too,_ Ibu _._ "

Pasangan muda itu kembali berbagi kecupan di bibir. Kali ini singkat saja karena keduanya tak ingin mengabaikan Nicolas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Baik Joonmyeon maupun Yixing memilih mengecup kening dan pipi montok Nicolas bergantian, lagi-lagi menghadirkan senyum menggemaskan dari bayi mereka yang tampan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***dikutip dari puisi di laman best baby gifts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kamus**_

 _Mesakke: Kasihan_

 _Jiaaan ora sabaran_ _tenan: Ampun, sungguh tidak sabaran_

 _Ora pareng: Tidak boleh_

 _Mimikke: Susunya (ASI)_

 _Daddyne yo ndhisik anteng, Jeng: Daddynya juga dulu tenang, Jeng_

 _Aleman: Manja_

 _Nduk: Panggilan sayang untuk anak perempuan_

 _Ngombe: Minum_

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Skywatcher Seo**_


End file.
